Electric Twist
by fabuloustef
Summary: Katie é agora colega de apartamento de Effy. De uns tempos para cá, tudo andava razoavelmente (e tediosamente) bem em sua vida. Até que, com a chegada de alguém muito conhecido de Effy, as coisas passam a mudar na vida de Katie. "And the touch of your lips it's a shock not a kiss. It's electric twist."
1. Chapter 1

_**(N/A: a fic se passa dois anos após a quarta temporada)**_

**Katie e Effy agora dividiam um apartamento. Inacreditavelmente ou não, as duas vinham se dando muito bem. Embora algumas brigas ocorressem - Katie com seu jeito genioso de sempre e Effy com os seus momentos "sou misteriosa e não ligo para você" -, as duas estavam ali uma para outra. Graças a Katie, Effy havia superado a morte de Freddie. E Effy, na maior parte do tempo, suprira a falta que a irmã gêmea fazia a Katie.**

* * *

**Cap 1**  
Eram apenas 10 da manhã de um domingo qualquer e Katie já estava de pé há um bom tempo. Effy não estava em casa. - Provavelmente tinha saído com um cara ontem à noite e estava tão bom que ela não planeja voltar muito cedo - Assim Katie esperava. Pelo menos uma das duas teria que arranjar um cara legal e bom de cama.  
Estava assistindo a um programa bobo e se sentia levemente depressiva. Emily não ligava faziam séculos. Katie achava que a única coisa que importava para ela ultimamente era Naomi e a universidade, nada muito diferente de antes. Suspirou e pegou o seu celular. Discou o número da irmã. "Oi, aqui é a Emily. Não posso falar agor-" Katie desligou. Estava prestes a mandar um sms frustrado para a irmã, quando escutou um batido na porta.  
- Não espere que eu me levante. Você tem suas chaves, Effy. - Gritou no seu tom mais adorável.  
As batidas não cessaram. Katie odiava quando a colega de apartamento fazia isso. E não havia como ser outra pessoa, já que o porteiro não permitiria que um estranho entrasse no prédio sem avisar.  
- Vadia. - Murmurou, enquanto levantava-se para abrir a maldita porta.  
- Acho melhor vo... - Katie interrompeu-se ao se deparar com um rapaz em frente à porta, e não com Effy. Ela não conseguia parar de mirar o par de olhos azuis e o sorriso um tanto surpreso e um tanto malicioso que estampavam o rosto do cara.  
- Achei que Effy morasse aqui. - Disse ele com um certo tom presunçoso na voz, fazendo Katie desviar os olhos de seu rosto. Se ele era lindo? Com certeza. Cafajeste? Possivelmente. Mas não parecia patético como os caras com quem ela costumava sair. E ela sentia que o conhecia de algum lugar...  
- Effy mora aqui sim. - Ele ergueu uma das sombrancelhas como se perguntasse "e o que você faz aqui então?". - Eu sou Katie, colega de apartamento dela. E você é...?  
- Prazer, Katie. - Disse o rapaz, primeiramente ignorando a pergunta dela.  
Lançando-lhe um sorrisinho falsamente inocente, ele pegou sua mão e beijou-a. Katie subitamente se tocou de que estava muito bem familiarizada com aquele sorriso. "Effy" pensou. Katie lembrou-se rapidamente de quando tinha 15 anos e de como ela e suas amigas sonhavam em ficar com um dos caras mais populares de Bristol. Ele.  
- E eu sou Tony, o irmão dela.

* * *

N/A: Desde que assisti um fan vídeo de Katie/Tony (com o mesmo nome da fic - só informando se caso quiserem assistir), fico pensando que a dinâmica entre os dois seria absurdamente fantástica. Então, eu tive que escrever essa fic. Mesmo tendo 0 experiências em escrever fanfictions. Mas enfim, espero que gostem e prometo que os capítulos vão melhorar e aumentar. Só questão de pegar o jeito...


	2. Chapter 2

**Cap 2**

Effy sentia sua cabeça latejar um pouco mais a cada degrau da imensa escada de seu prédio que subia. Ela não podia evitar de beber um pouco mais do que deveria nos sábados à noite. Mas a ressaca valia a pena. Ah, se valia!  
Chegou ao corredor, os pés doendo. Pegou as chaves e se demorou um pouco ao abrir a porta. Esperava encontrar Katie naquele seu pijama com estampa de onça de sempre, esperando-a impaciente apenas para reclamar de que Effy nunca estava em casa e de que nunca a ajudava a manter o lugar limpo e de como não tinham dinheiro para uma empregada e blá blá blá. No fundo, Effy sabia que Katie só fazia todo esse drama pois não gostava de ficar sozinha.  
Adentrou o lugar e se surpreendeu ao encontrar, sentados longe um do outro no sofá, Katie e...  
- Tony! - Effy deixou escapar um riso surpreso e um tanto aliviado, enquanto ia de encontro ao irmão.  
Ele a abraçou e Effy se perguntou como, durante todo esse tempo, ela conseguira viver sem ele. O único com quem ela se sentia totalmente segura. O único que realmente a entendia. Seu porto seguro. E quem ela não via há quatro anos.  
- Wow, Effy. Você não parece mais uma tábua! - Disse Tony, em um tom irônico, ao separar-se do abraço. Effy ignorou o último comentário, apenas apreciando o jeito somente dele de pronunciar seu apelido. Fora ele que colocara esse apelido nela, quando ainda eram pequenos.  
Katie pigarreou. Fazendo Effy lembrar de que ela estava ali também.  
- Hm, eu vou... dar uma volta. Esse negócio de encontro de irmãos de novela mexicana definitivamente não é o que eu chamaria de diversão. - Disse Katie asperamente, se dirigindo à porta.  
Effy acenou com a cabeça para ela e ouviu a voz do irmão preencher o lugar:  
- Vai à alguma festa do pijama ou coisa do tipo?  
Katie olhou-o confusa e então percebeu que ainda estava usando seu extravagante pijama. Effy observou-a lançar um último olhar irritado a Tony e ir rapidamente para seu quarto. Effy olhou para o imão e não conseguiu segurar uma risada, acompanhada por uma dele.

***  
Mais ou menos uma hora depois de Katie sair, os irmãos Stonems estavam parados na sacada observando o trânsito de Bristol, jogando conversa fora e tentando pôr as novidades em dia. Effy omitira a maior parte das coisas (como toda a história de Freddie) pois não lhe agradava falar do assunto. E Tony, como ela suspeitava, havia acrescentado muitas coisas que não haviam acontecido às suas histórias, apenas para parecer mais "bad ass" do que realmente era. Como se isso fosse necessário para Effy o admirar mais.  
- Legal essa sua amiga. - Tony soltou, do nada.  
- Katie, huh? - Effy ergueu uma sobrancelha, de um jeito insinuador.  
- Pijama legal o dela.  
- Você quer dizer peitos legais dentro do pijama dela. - A garota riu, ainda não acostumada com o bem que o irmão fazia a ela - Vou fingir que não percebi essa sua atração por Katie. Mas enfim... O que te fez deixar o paraíso chamado faculdade e voltar para cá?  
- O lado bom de ser o melhor aluno que já pôs os pés lá é que você tem suas vantagens. - Ele sorriu convencido. - Como por exemplo, sair com a vice-diretora e tirar umas férias antecipadas.  
- Aposto que é uma cinquentona. Você sempre teve uma espécie de ímã para elas.  
Ele deu de ombros. Como se dissesse que aquilo era apenas mais um de seus dons.  
- Não vai visitar Anthea? - Perguntou Effy.  
- Você quer dizer sua mãe?  
- Sua também. - Ela revidou.  
- Tenho muita gente para visitar, Effy. E muito tempo também. Mas isso não quer dizer que eu vá. - Ele piscou um dos olhos para ela.  
Saber de que, entre tantas pessoas, ele foi vê-la primeiro a fez sentir-se bem. Ela sempre soubera de que era muito importante para o irmão, mas durante todo esse tempo em que não se viram, sempre tivera a sensação de que Tony não se importava mais com ela.  
Effy suspirou, interrompendo seus próprio pensamentos irritantemente sentimentais. Lançou um olhar sugestivo a ele, como se acabasse de ter uma ideia genial.  
- Seria uma pena se não comemorássemos sua volta, não acha?

* * *

**N/A: Tudo bem, eu sei que esta é para ser uma fic Katie/Tony, mas não consegui me controlar e tive de acrescentar um pouquinho de Effy/Tony, haha. Gostaria de saber o que estão achando (sei que não há muito o que achar em dois capítulos curtinhos como esse mas enfim...) e umas sugestões também cairiam bem!**


End file.
